What About Our One Day?
by Carleystan
Summary: I read a suspected spoiler for season 2 and this is based upon that. (Linstead One Shot.)


**So I read a suspected season 2 spoiler someplace saying that Erin was going to be offered another job and Jay was going to try and convince her to stay in intelligence. I honestly can't remember where I read this, or know if it's even true but it inspired me to write this little dabble. **

* * *

><p>Sitting in his car outside her apartment he called her for a fifth time, two calls past desperate. He knew she was inside, and the logical part of him knew she was just sleeping, considering it was pushing 1 am. His mind was on overdrive though. He wanted an excuse to talk to her so badly he convinced himself something must be wrong for her not to answer her phone.<p>

He walked up to her door and knocked. No answer. Thankfully he knew where she kept her spare key hidden. He looked around to make sure he was alone in the hallway, then grabbed the key she hid under the decorative fake plant the apartment complex had in the hall. Unlocking the door he quietly went inside.

"Erin?" He called softly. He knew he should have turned around and left. This was officially on the verge of creepy, yet he found his legs carrying him down the hall towards her room.

When he reached the doorway she was fast asleep. He silently sighed with relief. She wasn't ignoring him she was just sleeping. He admired how peaceful and beautiful she looked for a moment before turning to leave. He realized what he had to say could wait until tomorrow. Waking her up right now would only freak her out.

As he turned to head back down the hall Erin began to stir. She must have sensed someone was staring at her. Opening her eyes she jumped.

"Sorry! It's just me, Halstead."

Breathing heavily Erin placed her hand over her rapidly beating heart. "What the hell are you doing?" She looked over at her alarm clock. "It's 12:52 what are you doing in my apartment? How did you even get in?"

He shrugged looking down at the floor meekly. He should have left when he had the chance. He didn't really have an explanation now. "I used the spare key. You weren't answering my calls. I thought something might be wrong."

Erin could tell there was more to the story then just that. "Okay well I'm fine obviously."

"Yeah, obviously." He paused before getting to his actual reasoning for being there. "So have you decided what you're going to do yet?"

"Is this why you're really here Halstead?"

He nodded embarrassed. "Yeah."

She patted the empty space next to her in bed motioning for him to sit down. He reclined back on top of the blankets why she was cozily wrapped beneath them.

"It's only been like six hours, so no I haven't made my decision yet."

"They said they have to know by the end of the week though."

"That gives me two days to think about it."

"You really think you could just leave Chicago?"

"I mean I love Chicago. It'll always be my home, but maybe leaving wouldn't be the worst thing for me. This city holds a lot of bad memories for me, you know?"

Jay looked down and fiddled with his fingers. "What about Voight, and the unit? Won't you miss it, miss everyone?"

"Jay, I can still keep in touch. They have phones in DC." She laughed.

"Washington DC is an eleven hour drive. Well ten hours fifty-eight minutes. I looked. And you don't even wanna know how expensive a plane ticket is."

She smirked at the fact he had already looked into visiting her. "I could probably afford a ticket with the pay raise I'd be getting."

"It just wouldn't be the same I guess. I'd miss you." It got silent for a minute. Neither knew what to say. Finally Jay broke the silence. "What about our one day?" He said it so softly that she wouldn't have been able to hear if she wasn't less than a foot away from him.

"Jay…" There eyes had been locked until Jay turned away nervously realizing she didn't have a real response to his question.

"Maybe I should just go. It's late. I shouldn't have just showed up like this." He began to move to the edge of the bed to stand.

"No, wait." She reached out grabbing his forearm stopping him before he could stand.

He smiled at her sadly. "It's a good opportunity for you. Higher position, better pay you should probably take it."

She nodded before looking down biting her lip in disappointment. She thought he would tell her to stay. She secretly wanted him to.

"But," She heard him begin again and she looked up hopeful. "I want you to stay. I can't imagine having another partner, or not getting to see you every single day. You're my best friend, and I don't know how I'm supposed to have hope for our one day if you're eleven hours away. I know it's not fair for me to ask you to stay, but…."

She hadn't expected him to lean in and kiss her. She did reject it though. It was soft, and gentle and sweet. With his hand on her cheek she could feel the butterflies fluttering around wildly in her stomach. It felt good to be kissing him. It felt right.

After pulling away he finished his thought. "Please stay. Just think about it. For me."

After that he quietly got up and exited the apartment.

Erin wanted to say something, anything, but all her words seemed to be trapped in her throat. She tossed and turned thinking all night. Jay Halstead had just managed to make this decision a lot more difficult for her then it already was.


End file.
